happy_feet_fanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Happy Feet - Darker Times -- Chapter 13: Invasion of The Kind
Back at Emperor Land, things were getting worse, not just because of the fact that Mumble wasn't here to make things more alive, but also because of the fish scarcity, the population had recently been starving, sometimes the chicks would have to come along with the parents, or the parents would leave the chicks to others temporarily. The Amigos left, only to come back saying that they had to move else where. And all of a sudden- “Well well, hello there Emperor Land, nice to meet you.” Christina shouted, making sure that everyone could hear her, she could soon hear a lot of questions being thrown around the area, the most common one being who she is. “You know.” She said, as she was going closer to the population.”I do believe you had a gift, that you gave to us, and now we've come to say thank you. But, unfortunately, your little gift has told us about what you've done, so we're going to sing a song, right guys?” All of a sudden, two groups of Emperor Penguins came from behind, one went to the left, the other to the right. “Okay, here we go... 1... 2... 3!” “All her life she has seen All the meaner side of you They took away the prophet's dream for a profit on the street Now she’s stronger than you know A heart of steel starts to grow And then, Mumble came in front of the group, annoying a lot of the population All his life he's been told He’ll be nothing when he’s old All the kicks and all the blows He won't ever let it show 'Cause he's stronger than you know A heart of steel starts to grow When you've been fighting for it all your life You've been struggling to make things right That’s how a superhero learns to fly Every day, every hour Turn the pain into power When you've been fighting for it all your life You've been working every day and night That’s how a superhero learns to fly Every day, every hour Turn the pain into power All the hurt, all the lies All the tears that they cry When the moment is just right You see fire in their eyes 'Cause he’s stronger than you know A heart of steel starts to grow When you've been fighting for it all your life You've been struggling to make things right That’s how a superhero learns to fly Every day, every hour Turn the pain into power When you've been fighting for it all your life You've been working every day and night That’s how a superhero learns to fly Every day, every hour Turn the pain into power Every day, every hour Turn the pain into power Every day, every hour Turn the pain into power She's got lions in her heart A fire in her soul He's a got a beast in his belly That's so hard to control 'Cause they've taken too much hits Taking blow by blow Now light a match, stand back, watch them explode She's got lions in her heart A fire in her soul He's a got a beast in his belly That's so hard to control 'Cause they've taken too much hits Taking blow by blow Now light a match, stand back, watch them explode When you've been fighting for it all your life You've been struggling to make things right That’s a how a superhero learns to fly Every day, every hour Turn the pain into power When you've been fighting for it all your life You've been working every day and night That’s a how a superhero learns to fly Every day, every hour Turn the pain into power Oh, yeah... Every day, every hour Turn the pain into power Ooh, yeah Whoa Every day, every hour Turn the pain into power When you've been fighting for it all your life You've been struggling to make things right That’s how a superhero learns to fly.” When they finished, they earned a lot of cheering, but all the fun was soon brought down by- “What is the meaning of this!?” Noah shouted with all his might, even more angry than he was with Mumble. “So, this is the leader of Emperor Land? The one who despised Mumble's differences most? Well, I've got news for you sir-” Christina shouted, very angry at Noah, but Noah soon cut her off. “Yes, that is me, what do you want?” “I come here to tell that you sir should treat Mumble like everyone else, he maybe different, but that does not give you the right to banish someone who just wants to get along with others.” “Well, you can't blame me, Mumble here offends the great 'Guin.” “Oh, so now you're using 'Guin against me and Mumble? Well then, take a load of this...” Christina said, before she and the group turned around, revealing the tracking devices on their backs, they then turned back to Noah. “See, Noah, there are things out there that are taking the fish, and if we don't communicate with them when they come here, 'Guin forbid you'll regret it.” Mumble said, very annoyed at the argument. “They are coming here? That doesn't change a-” Noah was soon cut off by the beeping sounds coming from the devices, they were steadily getting faster. And soon Mumble began to dance, followed by Christina, then the group, and soon half of the population was dancing, annoying Noah and the Elders, but they decided to see what would happen. As they were dancing, Mumble was greeted by the Amigos and Norma Jean. “Amigos! Ma! It's so great to see you.” “It's great to see you too, tallboy.” Ramon greeted, obviously excited to see Mumble. “Where's Pa?” “Oh, you don't want to see him.” Raul said seriously. “Come on, I'll show you.” Norma Jean showed him to Memphis, who was in a very depressed mood, so much he didn't notice Mumble himself. At first he thought it wasn't really him, but soon Memphis came over to Mumble steadily before embracing him, Mumble soon doing the same thing, Memphis soon apologised for all the things he did, with Mumble saying that he didn't need to. Mumble then taught Memphis about his dancing, before being interrupted by Christina. “Mumble, where are you?” She asked “Right here.” Mumble answered “Who is that?” Memphis and Norma Jean asked in unison. “That's Christina, I met her at the place I went to, say hello Christina.” “Hello there, you must be Mumble's parents, I do believe you're Norma Jean, and your Memphis?” “Yes, how did you know?” Norma Jean asked. “Well, Mumble here has told me a lot about you two. Come on guys, they're-” She was soon interrupted by the wind blowing through the tunnel, getting louder. They soon got out to see what they hoped to see, a large flying machine swooped above them, landing on the top of the cliff, immediately making everyone stop. “Mumble, you ready to give them the message?” Christina asked. “Sure, you may get confused at it first guys.” Mumble said, before dancing in a weird pattern, confusing almost everyone, Christina soon followed, then Memphis and Norma Jean, then the group, and before long, the entire population, including Noah and the Elders, were dancing in the strange pattern. When Mumble stopped, the rest soon followed, waiting to see if they got the message. They soon left the area, signalling that they understood it. With everyone greeting the new comers, Mumble soon walked to Noah. “Hey there Noah, I'd just like to tell you that the fish are coming back, just wait a week.” Mumble stated. “Sure thing, and Mumble?” Noah called out, Mumble stopped walking away and turned back to Noah. “Yes?” “Sorry for what I did back then.” Noah apologised “No problem Noah, I forgive you.” Mumble said joyfully, before walking away to see his parents, no sooner he did, Noah was soon greeted by- “Hello there Noah, I need to ask, have you seen Mumble near?” Gloria asked “Yeah, I have, he just left to see his parents, and Christina.” “Christina?” “Yeah, she new in town, I guess that Mumble met her wherever he went to.” At that, Gloria's smile disappeared, she knew at that moment that it was a possibility that Mumble really didn't love her anymore, and so she went to find Mumble. Meanwhile, as Mumble was walking along, he was soon met by Christina. “Hey there Mumble, I'm just going to see Gloria, then I'll come back, okay?” “Yeah, okay.” Mumble said, before walking in a completely different direction. “Hello there Gloria.” Christina greeted. “Hey, you must be Christina, right?” “Yeah, I need to tell you something.” “Okay...” Gloria spoke, feeling worried that she do something. “You Gloria, why did you hurt Mumble, he did nothing wrong with you so why... did... YOU... DO IT!!??” Christina shouted, becoming more angry at Gloria, despite the fact that she was smaller than her, Gloria was now scared of her. “I-I can explain, does saying that I love him change anything.” “I don't care if you love him or- wait, did you just say that you love him?” “Yeah, after he left, I felt empty, until I realised who I was missing. So now I love Mumble.” “But, I love Mumble.” Christina said, calming down knowing that she regretted what she did. “So, how do we solve this?” “I don't kn-” Christina was soon interrupted by some tapping noises coming from afar, when it stopped, Christina became more worried. “See, even Mumble doesn't know which of us he should go to.” Christina said. “How-” Gloria started, but was cut off by Christina “We have a way of communicating, It's called Morse. Now, back to finding a solution...” They talked for a while, thinking about how to do it, and then Christina got a solution, but decided to leave Gloria to ask Noah about it, she soon walked over to Noah, who was surprised to see her again. “So, what bring you here, again?” Noah asked “I was talking to Christina, and we had an idea about what to do for the next mating ceremony, and, instead of the males trying to get the girls, can we do it the other way around, you know, because Mumble can't sing (She didn't know about his singing being better)?” “Of course, in fact, the ceremony starts tomorrow, so that sounds like a plan.” “Wow, really? Okay then.” Gloria said, before leaving. No sooner did she leave, Mumble came to see Noah. “So, got any plans for tomorrow?” “Yes, actually, the mating ceremony is up tomorrow and you'll be the main part.” “What? Who would want to be with me?” “That, you'll have to find out.” Noah said, before winking at Mumble as he left, leaving Mumble to wonder about tomorrow. Category:Fanon Stuff Category:Fan-Fictions